Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 13
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Failed to qualify (18th, 36 points) | final_result = | prev = 12 | next = 14 }} Denmark took part in the 13th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Tel Aviv, Israel. The country was represented by Paw&Lina with the song "JKGLDOM". The entry was selected via the 9th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 18th place in the semi-final with 36 points and therefore failed to qualify. Before North Vision Denmark confirmed their participation for the 13th edition on 18 January 2015. It was also announced that the 9th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be held to select their entry. Although it was reported that the previous edition's simplified format would be temporary, it was decided to keep it for further editions as it seemed to work. However, there will be a minor change with a fifth act being added: the returning act will be re-introduced to the selection. During the press conference, it was also revealed that the logo of the selection was altered. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 09 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 09 was the ninth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 13. Hosted by Lise Rønne and Pilou Asbæk, ten songs competed in the selection which consisted of one final held at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The schedule of the selection was announced by the broadcaster on 29 January 2015 with the entries of the selection being presented on 31 January and 7 February 2015. Final The final of the selection took place between 10 and 25 February 2015 at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The ten songs of the selection competed in the final. "JKGLDOM" performed by Paw&Lina was selected as the winner by an international jury voting. At North Vision during the opening ceremony in Tel Aviv.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the second semi-final and later, was drawn to perform in the 4th position. Despite being high on the betting odds, the song did not manage to qualify from the semi-final. It was later revealed that Denmark ended up 18th in the semi-final with 36 points and therefore would have to participate in the pre-qualification round due to being in the bottom five. A few days after the results, the nominations of the edition's awards were revealed with Denmark receiving two nominations: Best Northern song and Best Dance / R&B. The results were revealed two weeks later with Denmark winning none of the awards. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Andrea Elizabeth were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively while Mads Vangsø returned to serve as the radio commentator for this edition only as Ulla Essendrop wasn't able to do so. Tine Midtgaard was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Jørgen de Mylius – journalist * Pelle Peter Jensen – DR P3 host * Tim Schou – singer, represented Denmark in the 10th edition * Mads Vangsø – television and radio host See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 13 Category:NVSC 13 countries